


New memories equal no

by WolfKomoki



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DE Art Fest, Detroit Evolution, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Nines wakes up to a warning telling him that his memory banks software needed updating. Nines ignored it. It's fine, he's ran on outdated software before. Oops! Turns out Memory banks are the exception to this rule, because Nines now has Anterograde Amnesia!Day 6 of DE Art Fest
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	New memories equal no

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream.   
> Detroit Evolution is a fan film made by Octopunk media.  
> Film: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apUn-YMMdZ8&t=2795s  
> Prompts: https://twitter.com/ladytuono/status/1275508766449025025?s=20  
> Anterograde Amnesia means that you can't form new memories.

11/19/2039 

09:00

**Update Detected: Memory Banks**

**Update software?**

Nines comes out of rest mode to see that his memory bank software needed an update. Groaning, he swiped away the update. He had stuff to do today, he didn’t have time to wait twenty-four hours for the software to update itself.

**Update Canceled!**

**WARNING: Failure to update memory banks will result in technical issues!**

Nines rolled his eyes. Who cares? He has stuff to do today. It’ll be fine, it’s not like he hasn’t run on outdated software before. As Nines gets ready to go to work, he heads to the DPD. Gavin wasn’t awake yet, so he decided to let him sleep a little later for once. Besides, Gavin would wake up eventually.

When the Nines got to the DPD, he was starting to feel off. His processors weren’t as fast as they usually are. His processors went from being able to process things in a Decisecond to a Picosecond. Gavin wasn’t at the station yet. Blinking, Nines checks the time.

**11/19/2039**

**Time: 09:00**

Nines blinks. That _can’t_ be right. Time couldn’t just freeze like that. He shrugs and goes to the breakroom. Maybe if he made Gavin’s usual coffee it would fix the glitch in his systems. Grabbing the machine, Nines made the coffee, and waits. Gavin would be there eventually, and then he’d be able to tell him what time it is. After what felt like hours, Nines sees Gavin walk into the breakroom. Gavin slowly blinks when he sees Nines.

“Have you been standing there this entire time? It’s 10:00 A.M.”

Nines blinks. Wait, it’s 10:00? He checks the time in his systems again.

**11/19/2039**

**Time: 09:00**

Okay, something’s not right here. Nines shrugs it off. It’s a minor problem. He’ll get it looked at later.

“Nines?”

Nines blinks.

“Huh?”

“You spaced out for a while there. Are you okay?”

Nines blinked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I dunno… you seem off this morning.”

“Let’s just get in the car and go start the patrol.” Nines says as they got in the car. After they were both buckled, Gavin starts driving the car. Gavin didn’t know what, but something was wrong with Nines. He wanted to ask him what was bothering him, but it was clear that the android wasn’t in the mood to talk, so he just left him alone. It was almost thirty minutes later when Nines’s LED turned yellow, and he looked around in confusion.

**Warning: Failure to update memory software**

**Turning off memory formation**

Noticing Nines’s expression, Gavin pulled over at a gas stop.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Why are we in the car?” Nines asks. Gavin blinks.

“Because we’re on patrol?”

“Yes, but how are we in the car?” Nines asks.

“What do you mean how? Nines, we _walked_ to the car.” Gavin says. Nines blinks as his LED returned to blue.

“Oh.”

Gavin just stares. What the hell was _that_? Did Nines just _forget_ something? Androids aren’t programmed to forget things!

“Let’s just continue looking for anything suspicious.” Nines says. He didn’t know why he couldn’t remember anything past getting to the DPD, but he’d worry about that later. Gavin continues driving the car until he sees someone digging into the ground.

“Well, shit. Come on Nines.” He says as Nines gets out of the car. Following Gavin, they walk up to see a redheaded woman digging in the dirt.

“Put your hands where I can see them.” Gavin demands. The woman’s eyes widened as she put her hands up. His eyes widened when he sees red blood on her hands.

“Oh shit.” She says.

“Oh shit, indeed.” Gavin says as he reads her the Miranda Rights. As Gavin puts the suspect in the car, Nines slowly blinks. Why was he outside? When did he leave the precinct? He blinks when he sees Gavin’s car. Oh, he must’ve come here with Gavin. Shrugging, Nines gets in to see a woman cuffed in the back. What the… what?

“Uhhh… why is there a woman?” He asks. Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“Because she’s under arrest?”

“She is?” Nines asks.

“Yo, is your Android partner okay? He keeps forgetting things.” The woman asks.

“I dunno.” Gavin admits as he drives the woman to the station. Once the woman was put in a cell, Gavin walks over to Nines.

“Nines, look at me.” He says. Nines blinks.

“What’s the date?”

Nines blinks and checks his systems.

“November 19th, 2039.”

“Okay, good. What’s your model?” Gavin asks.

“RK900.”

Nines was confused. Why was Gavin asking him all these questions?

“Okay. What have we been doing the past thirty minutes?”

Nines blinks, his LED flashing yellow.

“I don’t… I…”

Gavin’s eyes widened.

“Shit, you really don’t remember. Shit! We’ve gotta get you to Maria!” He says. Nines nods and follows Gavin to the car. After buckling up, Gavin starts driving to the repair center. It was a few minutes later when Nines’s LED turns yellow. Gavin watched as he looked around in confusion.

“Gavin? Where are we going?”

Gavin sighs.

“We’re taking you to get looked at. Something’s wrong with your memory banks.”

“Oh.”

As Gavin drove, he had to answer the same question over, and over, and over again. Gavin knew it wasn’t Nines’s fault, but it was getting annoying. When they got to the repair center, Gavin stops the car.

“Nines, we’re going into the repair center to get your memory looked at, okay?”

Nines nods.

“Okay.” He says as he follows Gavin into the building. By the time they found Maria, Nines had already forgotten why he was here again.

“Hey Nines. Gavin says you’ve been having some problems with your memory, so I’m just gonna put you in Standby mode.” Maria says as she presses the side of Nines’s head. Gavin watched as Nines’s eyes went slack. His LED blinked a slow blue. Maria carefully opened the panel inside Nines’s head as she attached him to the computers.

**Model: RK900**

**Update Detected: Memory Banks**

**Update Software?**

“Oh, well that explains it.” Maria says.

“What explains it?” Gavin asks.

“Nines isn't running the latest software for his memory banks, so his memory formation was turned off.”


End file.
